Avenger
The '' Avenger'' is a ship in the Ancient fleet, constructed and launched more than sixty million years ago from Earth. The Ancients launched several automated ships prior to Avenger, each with the purpose of constructing and seeding Stargates throughout the numerous galaxies and sectors they crossed, with Avenger itself following in their path to explore those planets. Avenger has traversed at least 50 different galaxies. After beginning this process, the Ancients initially planned to wait until the ship reached a sufficient distance from Earth to board it. However, because of other endeavors, like ascension, they never followed through on the plan. Because of this, Avenger has continued on a pre-programmed path on its journey throughout the stars, alone, for millions of years. With the arrival of a Starfleet expedition in 2391, Avenger has a new crew. (Star Trek: Intrepid movie: "Kira Joins the SGC") Specifications Avenger itself is relatively flat and triangular in shape; the left and right sides are markedly concave, while the aft portion of the ship is convexly rounded. The ship is very long and becomes more narrow towards the bow. The surface of the ship is covered with layers of textural elements, including a large number of triple-barreled weapon turrets and anti-fighter emplacements. Some doors in Avenger's interior are accompanied by a small control panel, much like Atlantis has panels containing Control crystals that control some of the doors there. The small blue light on a door panel indicates it is on automatic. Beneath that, the red and amber lights indicate whether the door is locked or unlocked, respectively. Below the large round button, along the bottom of the panel, are eight small buttons with ancient writing on them that allow for manual overrides or door code changes. Avenger is capable of faster than light travel (FTL) but not by means of hyperdrive engines. The FTL drive spans the full rear of the ship. It predates the Ancient Technology Activation gene security feature featured in the outposts and in Lantean technology, instead having an incredibly complex master code based on an advanced Ancient DNA sequence. This access code is required for access to systems such as navigation and advanced power management, but not for basic weapon and shield control. History 2391 Technology The Avenger has a great deal of advanced technology at her disposal, ranging from the Shuttles, to Energy weapons, the Faster-Than-Light engine, to the Solar Power Collectors and the all-important Energy shields. Power generation The reactors are fueled by absorbing and storing stellar material through a series of ram scoops on the underside of each wing. To accomplish this, Avenger dives into the photosphere of a star, absorbing material during its fly-through. The shields allow matter to pass through for the ram scoops to collect while keeping the ship completely protected from the intense conditions. However, large, hot stars (such as Blue giants) are more than the Avenger's protective capabilities can fully handle. Avenger can still use these stars to recharge though not without incurring some degree of damage and putting great strain on its shields. The ship will perform this recharging process automatically whenever power levels drop below a certain point. The ram scoops will also apparently engage at any available opportunity, such as when Avenger followed a seed ship through a star to destroy a group of attacking berzerker drones. Due to the age of the ship, Avenger can only reach approximately 40% of its originally-designed power capacity when recharging. Aside from this, other functions such as life support and weapons appear to operate relatively normally, albeit likely at a lesser efficiency and needing to recharge more regularly than they would have done when the ship was completely new. Shields Avenger possesses a yellow energy shielding system which may be localized to retain the atmosphere in damaged parts of the ships. However, shield strength is dependent on power levels and the number of localized shields currently active. Avenger's shields are capable of resisting the intense heat and turbulence of a star's corona, using only reserve power, to the point where neither is at all noticeable to anyone inside. They were rapidly depleted by energy weapons during a battle with the Nakai, though this is most likely due to a power transfer problem rather than a less advanced design as damage to defensive systems is very significant and most of the ship is not operational. Both shields and weapons might get their power from the same source at the moment due to damaged relays, and so the ship may have automatically diverted more power to one and less to the other to keep it balanced to allow both to run at the same time. The shield strength can also be attenuated to allow things to pass through them. After further progression of Starfleet repairs to the ship, according to a simulation performed by the ship's computers, its shields are now able to resist fire for over 44 minutes from nine Nakai motherships. It is likely that even this does not represent the full capabilities of the ship when it was first launched, as it still suffers from extensive damage. Avenger's shields are capable of protecting the ship while flying through a O-class star, although the interior of the ship will get past 300 C in the process. This does not seem to damage the ship's systems, but the crew were forced to temporarily evacuate the ship to ensure that they were not killed by the heat, the ship being temporarily manned by a three-person crew using the Ancient space suits. Avenger's shields change frequency constantly in the hope of matching enemy fire. The closer the frequency, the less damage Avenger takes, making it a weaker shield overall, but a general type shield able to take fire from all types of energy weapons. The programing on the Avenger forces it to keep the shields on a constant frequency change, but they can be override to be of a specific type of frequency (or close to it) making the shields strong against that specific type of energy, but leaving it vulnerable to all other types of attacks. Since the Starfleet crew came on board, Avenger has only taking hits from what appears to be low to mid-level energy weapons, which has put its shield under strain to the point of failure on numerous occassions. (the ship is very old and damaged, however). Although speculative, extremely advanced and powerful energy weapons, such as the quantum phasers, would probably not only deplete Avenger's shield, but penetrate it and tear the ship apart. Weapons The Avenger possesses a vast array of yellow energy weapons, which is comprised of a large number of double-barreled weapon turrets located all along the ship's hull. These turrets appear to be anti-fighter weapons, capable of rapid-fire and tracking to destroy smaller ships. Given enough time and under the right circumstances, they are capable of greatly diminishing Avenger's power reserves. The weapons draw power from the shields while active, diminishing defence in favor of offense. However this could be because most of the ship is not operational, suggesting that it might not be a power problem but a power transfer problem. Avenger is also equipped with four larger energy cannons located on the underside of the hull. Capable of significantly stronger blasts than her standard weapons, these cannons are designed for use against larger vessels such as motherships. Like the standard weapons, Avenger's energy cannons run the risk of depleting the ship's power reserves, and can even cause the weapons systems to overload if used in excess, which can destroy the ship. This is most likely due to the damage the ship has taken over its journey. Avenger's main weapon appears to be capable of destroying a berzerker drone command ship with only a few shots, although a Nakai ship's shields can resist more firepower. Faster-Than-Light engine Avenger's Faster-Than-Light engine, or FTL engine, is capable of faster-than-light travel without entering hyperspace. Avenger has sixteen individual FTL engine units. The drive can operate normally using only fifteen or perhaps even fewer. So long as shields are enveloping both ships, other ships can jump into FTL while attached to Avenger, but they must be securely attached to the ship- such as via the shuttle docking clamps- or they may be ripped apart by the resulting stresses. When entering and exiting FTL, it disrupts the Long-range communication device for a few seconds. Unexpected anomalies, such as the gravitational pull from an Uncharted star, can cause Avenger to drop out of FTL; but the automated navigational systems can adjust the Avenger's course using sublight engines to prevent a collision and get back on course to engage FTL again once clear. The FTL engines must remain active for four hours after a jump and inactive for three hours when they are disengaged. Jumps made earlier than this can cause damage to the engine. Stargate The Stargate aboard the Destiny class is a different, older design from the Stargates seen in the Milky Way and Pegasus galaxies. According to Dr. Nicholas Rush, the Stargate aboard Avenger is among the first of the Stargates ever created. Furthermore, the Stargate aboard the Avenger is the same design as those constructed and distributed by Seed ships across the universe, being slightly smaller than its successors. Because the entirety of the Avenger gate spins rather than just the inner ring, the chevrons spin as well and therefore the addresses do not line up with the chevrons to lock. The chevrons merely function as indicators, lighting upon powering of the gate. Instead, the gate spins clockwise until the first glyph is positioned right underneath the Gate bearing, at the topmost position. The Gate then changes direction, spinning counter-clockwise until the next glyph is locked. This alternating process is repeated until the point-of-origin glyph is locked and the wormhole forms. The orb at the end of the bearing lights up briefly as each address glyph on the Gate locks directly below it. Once the wormhole is formed, the gate bearing remains lit while the gate is active, as does a final chevron in the floor. The wormhole texture of this gate type also appears different, being silvery and darker at the edges. As the wormhole disengages and the Stargate shuts down, all lights turn off at the same time. This is followed by a several second blast of CO2 from vents on either side of the gate. Different aspects Locations *Bridge *Bar *Communication lab *Control interface room *Crew quarters *Garden *Gate room *Holding area *Hydroponics lab *Infirmary *Kino room *Mess hall *Observation deck *Research lab *Showers *Stasis hall *Water storage room *Workout room *Armory Technology *Artificial Intelligence *Ancient maintenance robot *CO2 scrubber *Control interface hub *Database *Docking clamps *Elevators *Energy shields *Faster-Than-Light engine *Hubs *Interface chair *Jump countdown *Kino **Dispenser *Long-range communication device *Avenger neural link *Power relay *Recharging plate *Shield emitter *Solar power collectors *Stargate **Gate bearing *Stasis pods Category:Ancient ships Category:Ancient fleet